


After Vault 848: Protected by Padding and Power Armor

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Forcefeeding, Hypnosis, Wetting, diaperchange, hypermessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: After the events of Trapped in Vault 848, Nora is glad to have finally escaped the massive nursery vault only to find that her time in the wasteland may be worse. Maybe returning to a life of hypnosis and diaper filling wouldn't be so bad. Lucky for her an old acquaintance gives her that exact opportunity, Will she take it, or does a new "job opportunity" prove to be too much.
Relationships: Nora (Fallout)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	After Vault 848: Protected by Padding and Power Armor

This was a commission for an anonymous commissioner.

This is a sequel previous story you can read part 1 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477186

Under the weight of the heavy power armor boots, the desolated blacktop that was once roads in the commonwealth wasteland crumbled a little more. The soldiers in their suits moved without words, marching towards the destination their superior officer had sent them to.  
Nora turned carefully, leveling her plasma rifle to sweep the area around her before turning back to the road. “I know this area.” she said to her partner.  
The other armored figure shifted, turning to look around, “Oh yeah!" she said excitedly, “it’s right over there right? Where we met!”  
Nora nodded, smiling under her helmet, not that her partner would see.  
They took a few steps off the road, moving towards the hatch that was half-buried under plant debris. It led to an old Vault-Tec vault which the pair had ended up spending some time in.  
“Back then you were just some raider girl trapped just like me.” Nora said.  
“You’re right,” her partner said wistfully “ and what a wonderful life it led to.”  
Nora nodded. “It really did, didn’t it Cinder?” She stared wistfully into the distance, remembering her “recruitment” as a power armored soldier.

\---------------------A Few Months Earlier-------------------  
Nora’s time in the wasteland had been somewhat short compared to the period she’d spent in various vaults. First, it’d been vault 111 where for over two hundred years she remained frozen, trapped in a cryopod while a decimated world continued around her. She’d been lucky enough to escape from one vault only to be unlucky enough to end up in another. The next few months wandering the wasteland were looking for her stolen son and her husband’s killer. During her searching and struggles for survival she’d stumbled across a metal hatch and saw it as an escape from the harsh elements for at least one night.  
Unfortunately for Nora, she’d walked into a vault that was still running its experiment. Over the years it’d been taking in people who’d stumbled across its entrance as “candidates” for its “program”. The entire experiment was automated, run by an artificial intelligence that controlled a group of 10-foot-tall synths. The vault functioned as an odd nursery, where the inhabitants were hypnotized to be overly horny, brain-drained diaper fillers.  
Nora herself, the hardened survivor she was, had gone through the process of hypnosis in the vault’s “re-education” room multiple times and spent many of her days pushing mush into her padding and riding the high of her orgasms for hours. There was something different about Nora the way her brain was wired differently from the other babies the vault took in.  
No matter how often the AI tried to rewrite her brain she was able to retain a stubborn semblance of self that kept returning. She used the opportunity it granted her to escape after months of aggressive feedings and hypermessing. She watched the blind spots of the Synthetic Nannies, especially her personal one, Synthia. After her first failed escape attempt and breaking into the office of the digital overseer, they seemed to no longer considered her much of a threat, leaving her to her own devices while it dealt with new and incoming residents.  
That negligence, combined with the help of another resident, allowed her to slip past the mechanical matrons. The girl, an ex-raider who faced the wrath of the Vault-Baby AI overseer many times, seemed to have a similar mental fortitude to Nora in that she was resistant to hypnosis.  
She'd distracted the nannies, allowing Nora to push through to the front doors, break a side panel, grab a pack of the vault’s hyper stretchy, absorbent diapers for herself and slip out into the wasteland to freedom.  
The now twice ex-vault dweller was unsure as to why the random raider would go through all the trouble of helping her. The only connection they had was being the only two who understood the gravity of what was being done to them. In the end, the redheaded raider knew the score and while Nora certainly felt bad leaving her behind she did so unhesitatingly. Only the brunette would be able to escape, the poor ex-raider left behind in hyper-messy hypno hell in return for her aid.  
Once back outside the sole survivor hardly paid the girl any mind, returning to survival mode almost instantly. She’d lost months of work in multiple ways. All the time she’d spent scavenging weapons and supplies had been taken from her upon entering the vault. Not only that, but with every meal consisting of massive amounts of calorie-rich food she'd been left more plump than muscular. All she had now was a latex onesie that locked around her neck and her own wits, which would become useless if she used the bathroom. She'd been stuck doing that often and without warning now.  
Luckily she wandered across a nearby abandoned settlement, thanking her incredible luck she entered and started scavenging. In a foot locker she'd discovered a set of old ragstag hide clothes along with a knife. Without a second of hesitation, she sliced the side of her onesie open, freeing herself from the babyish outfit. Once in clothes more suited to someone her age she let out a sigh and collapsed onto the stained bed in a corner.  
"It's not great," she said aloud to herself, "but it beats being trapped in that vault."  
3 weeks later Nora would come to regret those words, shivering a little from the cold air as she sat by a campfire she’d built. Upon returning to the wastes she’d returned to a reality of fighting her way through the hordes of mutants, raiders, and robots to search for clues.  
As time passed a routine presented itself. Nora would travel by day and hunker down somewhere at night, her body’s natural rhythms more or less returning to normal now that she was away from the vault’s control. With carefully coordinated meal times the brunette could make sure that “the worst” only happened when she was away safe. While sitting at the fire that night Nora tugged at the plastic ruffles to her diaper’s waistband.  
"Dammit, how long have I been doing this and still can't get it right?"  
She was mad that no matter how she tried to tuck them into her clothing they always seemed to stick out. Not only that, but her stock of the all-important padding was running low.  
"I know I only have five or so diapers left, but how am I supposed to get more?" she wondered. The only option that made sense was going back to Vault 848, and that was a prospect that sounded less than ideal to the wandering wastelander.  
A sudden grumble from her stomach told Nora it was time to prepare, so she started toddling toward the small shack she’d made camp near. Inside was a small bed and workbench, but she was hardly concerned with either at the moment. The most important part of this was the door that had a lock on it, meaning she had that all-important layer of protection between her and the rest of the wasteland.  
The rumble in her stomach meanwhile grew worse, signaling how unbidden her impending accident really was. The internal tumblers of the lock clicked into place and Nora’s knees bent under her instinctively, her body already in the process of voiding itself. She let out several soft gasps as a log of filthy gunk pushed into her padding.  
“Ahhhh,” she sighed in relief, “I made a little stinky.”  
Her announcement was meant for nobody in particular as she was alone in the shack. However, even if somebody had been around her, concern about such childish words slipping from her lips dipped along with her seat of her padding. As an aftereffect of the hypnosis from the vault the more she used her padding the dumber poor Nora became. That’s why she came up with an idea while at her most mentally fit. She'd make sure she was secure in the night so her IQ fading away wouldn't be a problem. Then, Nora's regressed self would drive herself into exhaustion as she always did and she could wake up completely back to normal.  
For now her babyish brain could only consider one thing: how good it’d feel to grind against the heat of her mess. To the diaper filler Nora it didn’t matter that her IQ would dip more if she drove herself to orgasm–she just chased the high without a worry.  
She dropped from a squat directly onto her squishy padded bottom, grinding against the hard cement. Meanwhile, her hand wandered down into her pants and she dug her fingers into the Vault-Tec diaper’s outer shell, applying pressure to her most sensitive parts.  
It didn’t take much for Nora to feel the satisfaction from her actions run up her spine like playful electricity. She gave no resistance when her vision filled with white-hot light. At the same time, a wild spray soaked the padding around her waist as she let out a loud holler in ecstasy. The brain-drained survivor collapsed onto the floor, sticking her spare hand’s thumb in her mouth to soothe herself.  
With the last grips of rational thinking, Nora started crawling towards the shabby bed in the shed, falling onto the mattress with a satisfied coo before drifting off to sleep.  
This had become the routine for her nights, where she’d hump herself to sleep and wake up with an embarrassing memory of what she’d done the evening before. She'd often think to herself that this was the worst version of Jekyll and Hyde to ever exist before moving on. In the daytime she continued pushing on through the wasteland, having heard a tip that someplace called Diamond City might be a good start in the search for her missing son. Still, it was a long way from her old neighborhood of sanctuary and she’d need to travel through the old ruins of Boston, a place infested with all manner of unpleasantness.  
Upon reaching the edge of the ruins the brunette decided it was best to stop for the day. "With that old office building right there I should be safe till morning," she thought, entering the dingy, silent building.  
Finally, within the safety of four walls, Nora let out a deep sigh and pulled the plastic case containing her bathroom from her duffle. To her dismay, she realized that all that was left was a solitary diaper, her last available from her stolen stash. She’d already been stuck in this one for a couple of days, meaning it’d become difficult to move in the sagging padding. She knew she had no other choice but to change at this point as it dipped a little below her knees now, stretching the fabric of her outerwear significantly.  
With a grumble Nora changed into her last nappy, washing away the filth of her last shame-filled padding as efficiently as she could before sitting down to eat.  
After dinner, Nora went about her normal routine, shamelessly using her diaper then passing out after a vigorous masturbation session.  
When she awoke in the middle of the night, Nora found herself confused. This hadn't ever happened before and she wanted more than anything to fall back asleep. However, upon catching sight of glowing green lights shifting at the edge of her vision, she screamed to move, to jump up and grab her rifle by the bedside. Unfortunately this urge from her adult self was fully suppressed as her barely awake brain was still in a babyish state. She was stuck far into the back of her own mind.  
The only detail she was able to register before slipping back into sleep was the whooshing of hydraulics and a digitally altered voice above her.  
“This is it.” the voice said, “Take her back to base.”  
"Wait..." Nora thought sleepily, "Is... that...?"

\-------------The Next Day-----------

As Nora started coming to, the familiar sight of a bed with bars lining the sides sent Nora into a slight fit.  
"No no no! I can't be back here again." she shouted, moving to push herself away from the mattress of the crib.  
Unfortunately, something held her in place, some kind of humming forcefield crackling with blue energy. It rendered her, once again, a prisoner in her own body, only barely able to turn her head and move her mouth.  
Nora chose to yell, thrashing with what little movement she had while stuck in the forcefield's suspension. In her panic, she failed to notice the differences between here and Vault 848. Rather than the shiny chrome and yellow-blue trim of a vault, the metal of the room around her was a dark brushed gunmetal grey with bars of blue neon light illuminating the grated floors.  
She was able to tell that something about herself had changed, the clothes she’d been wearing having been stripped away and replaced with something new. From her view, she could tell she was wearing some sort of short-sleeved grey outfit where the front folded over and buttoned-down. Likewise, based on the lack of squishiness or weight around her rear, she figured that her nighttime diaper from when she’d fallen asleep had been changed as well.  
"This isn't my Vault onesie," she noted, struggling against the invisible bonds, "this is something else. Oh god, what is this place planning now!?" With her thoughts going wild she started lashing out. “Let me go!” she yelled, “I can’t be back here, SYNTHIA YOU LET ME GO!”  
Her screams of protest did bring a reaction from somewhere but not one Nora expected. The pneumatic tubes of a powered door whooshed as the metal gave way for someone to enter the room. The heavy clanking of their “feet” hitting the floor did remind Nora of the Synthetic Nannies from the vault and she felt herself tense up.  
“They’re going to punish me even harder.” she thought, “I’m sure that little AI bitch can’t be happy to have one of her ‘babies’ slip away. They’ll probably lock me up and throw away the key.”  
However, when she turned to look, a figure in power armor stood before her. Immediately the suit of power armor jumped out at her as strange and unlike anything Nora had seen before. With much cleaner lines and swooping curves, the metal fittings across the exo-suit looked more futuristic than other, clunkier looking models she'd encountered. The helmet had two protrusions pointing backward much like little rabbit’s ears and multiple tubes fed up from the main cuirass to the headgear. At the waist of the armor, the bottom seemed to bulge out, much like Nora’s own padding.  
Now that Nora was focusing on something other than her own fear she was starting to notice that this was in fact not Vault 848. The differences in the room started to seem strangely obvious. This was a fair bit smaller than the bedroom of the vault with only 2 cribs rather than the few hundred that housed the vault’s residents. Two high chairs and two changing tables sat against the walls opposite the cribs rather than being separated into multiple rooms. She also noticed that the wall with the changing tables seemed to be a massive mirror, covering the entire span of the surface.  
The sound of machinery grinding while the back of the exosuit opened pulled her attention back to the armored figure. From the back Nora watched somebody step out, somebody with bare legs and what looked like a pillow stuffed in between their thighs. The grey outfit reminded Nora of something her husband may have worn in years past, especially the small letter ‘E’ encircled by stars.  
The main difference between his old military uniforms and this was that the bottom cut off at the legs, forming the same shape as the vault-suit onesies she’d seen before. The sealed crotch of the uniform did little to hide the bloated plastic-backed nappy packed with the officer’s previous accidents.  
As Nora's eyes traveled up, taking in the features of the person before her, she started to recognize more things. She'd maintained that same chubby thickness from the vault's feeding program, her green eyes twinkling and her red hair shimmering under the blue neon, its longer top of her undercut swishing as she waddled towards Nora.  
"Cinder!?” the trapped baby exclaimed, recognizing the only other person from Vault 848 who’d been able to resist the AI’s hypnotic programming.  
“Hi Nora!” the girl called, bouncing toward her excitedly.  
Neither had known each other before meeting in the vault but they’d grown closer upon realizing that they were the only two consciously facing the horrors of the automated nursery. Cinder had entered the vault scavenging outside of her raider camp, her being the one tasked to bring back food that night. According to her, she didn’t accept the offer of a shower or residency in the vault from the beginning. One of the stepford synths came and pulled her in by force. From there she was diapered and fed while bound.  
Apparently, the system would gradually “ramp up” its attempts to brainwash its residents over time so as not to overload their minds all at once. By the point Nora had arrived the redhead was being dragged off for a full mental wipe, something that Nora herself would experience the next day for her initial escape attempt. Luckily for her, their mind’s natural resistances allowed them to continuously repair themselves, making Nora’s second escape attempt successful.  
“Cinder, what’s going on here? Why am I trapped? Why are you diapered? How did you get out?” The brunette rapidly fired questions at her peer who continued to walk toward her laboriously with the swinging crotch of her messy diaper impeding her.  
Cinder didn’t bother answering Nora at first, waiting till she toddled all the way to the wall next to the crib before saying anything else. “First,” Cinder started, tapping a few buttons out of Nora’s view, “let’s give you a little breathing room.”  
The energy field around the brunette fizzled away, its glow disappearing from the circular emitters on long metal bars. The suspended animation holding her aloft vanished, leaving her to fall the short few inches onto the mattress of the crib. Nora was happy to once again have freedom of movement in her limbs and pushed herself up, noticing that she was in fact wearing the same outfit as her counterpart. Her diaper was just clean as opposed to the ex-raider’s.  
“All right Cinder, what the hell is going on here?” Nora asked, pushing down the metallic bars of the bed and stepping down onto the grated floor  
Cinder stared back with the same happy smile which the brunette was now considering a little creepy. Now that she was free, Nora shifted the disuse from her muscles and stretched, trying to ignore her counterpart’s off-putting cheeriness.  
“You see all this? Cinder said, gesturing towards the bleak nursery and power armor, “They designed it all for us! They want us to help them.”  
There was an uncertainty in Nora about whether or not Cinder was being intentionally vague or not with her words.  
“Who?” she asked in exasperation.  
“The Enclave!” Cinder replied, “They found me when I got out of the vault too.” The redhead explained her journey away from the Vault and how she hadn’t gotten far before having an accident which rendered her helpless against the wastes. Luckily for her, a group of nice people in power armor happened to be walking by and took her back to their bunker for study. “Now I’m here!” she finished.  
“Ok,” Nora said, nodding as the woman finished her story, “that explains where we are and who took us in but not why. Why would they want two women who uncontrollably pack their pampers and lose all cognitive reasoning?”  
Cinder didn’t respond again, instead tapping away at a few more buttons on the wall in front of her.  
“Hey.” Nora said, somewhat annoyed that the girl ignored her, “Hey! Answer me!”  
With a woosh a small panel on the wall opened and Cinder, still silent, reached inside, pulling something out attached to a long tube.  
The sole survivor’s eyes went wide as she recognized the device in the girl’s hand. The way those straps attached to a ring gag hooked into a tube…  
“It’s a force feeding set up!” she thought. Cautiously, she started taking steps back from Cinder who held out the device toward her. “What’s wrong Nora?” she asked, matching each step her fellow nursery mate made, “Don’t you want some Num nums? You seem very grumpy.”  
Nora shook her head in defiance. “No! You stay the hell away from me!”  
Even with the added weight of her squelching diaper Cinder was quick, quicker than Nora ever thought she could be anyway. Before she knew what hit her, the raiders arms were just at the edges of her peripheral vision, forcing the ring gag into her mouth while her hands secured the strap around her beautiful hair.  
“Guh nughhh” Her lips no longer were able to form words with the metal ring of the gag jammed between them.  
What was worse was that Cinder’s momentum continued even when the gag was in place. The charging raider pushed into her, causing Nora to fall backwards and land hard. With the redhead’s full weight pressing her smelly sack of mess against her stomach she found herself, once again, completely immobilized.  
"Wh-what is she doing?" Nora wondered. It made no sense that the girl who'd helped her so much to escape would be working to trap her once again.  
She watched in horror as something viscous traveled down the clear tubing, directly to her mouth. The mush that filled her cheeks reminded her of the food at the vault, specifically the “hyper oats” that the AI overseer forced her to eat before.  
Cinder stared down expectantly, watching as her captives cheeks filled out. The oats began to overwhelm Nora, and she felt she might choke on them unless she began to swallow. Simply in the interest of her own self-preservation she complied, gulping down the bland mush reluctantly.  
The ex-raider nodded, seemingly satisfied. “See?” she asked, “Isn’t it nice to have your belly full? This is what it’s like letting The Enclave take care of us.”  
There was a moment for Nora where allowing herself to just swallow and enjoy the food crossed her mind as a nice thought. “This is the first time in a while that I’ve actually felt full since leaving the vault.”  
She quickly shook away those thoughts as much as she could, recognizing them as the rationale of her regressed mind. “NO!” she thought, shaking her head and struggling under the diapered girl cooing sweet words into her ear, “I’m not going to be pulled back in by an easy life as a pamper packer. I escaped it once–I can do it again.”  
Unfortunately Cinder seemed too strong for her, and as Nora’s stomach filled with more of the specially designed food she felt her attempts get gradually weaker as the cramps began. An aggressive amount of food forced its way through her body at intense speeds, causing her bowels to work harder than ever before so she could expel the food causing her tummy to bulge.  
“Pluhs, luh muh guh…” Nora said weakly, her words blocked by the tube.  
Cinder laughed and shook her head. “No no no Nora, You need to let go, if you just stop fighting and push you’ll be so much happier.” The redhead shifted, pulling her weight off of Nora by standing up halfway. The sagging diaper she’d filled with porridge-like matter followed, but its brown stained plastic-backed surface remained in contact with her captive’s rapidly bloating stomach.  
The alleviation Nora felt in that moment was indescribable, especially since it only lasted for a brief second. Without warning Cinder dropped her legs out from under her, bringing her full weight back down onto Nora’s stomach.  
The sudden impact on Nora’s stomach caused her to let out a deep exhale through her nose and she sputtered a little around her feeding tube. Her bowels reacted too, a series of loud farts trumpeting out from her padded bum.  
She was secretly glad the mushy gunk filling her body hadn’t had time to digest yet. That soon wouldn’t be the case though as she could feel the cramping feeling of her body pushing traveling lower.  
“Cinduh, pluhs nuh...” Nora begged, hoping that even with her words garbled the woman on top of her would get the message to stop. If she did she hardly cared, only raising herself again just to drop, settling into a rhythmic bouncing on poor Nora’s overfilled stomach.  
It was all too much and the regressed side of the ex-vault dweller’s mind started flooding her rational thought as she felt her bladder give way under the repeatedly applied pressure from her tormentor. “Ahhhhh~” she couldn’t stop the sigh of relief as her padding warmed.  
Cinder smiled, increasing her tempo to make her rapidly deteriorating mental fortitude drain faster. “That’s good NorNor, now you just need to dump all those yucky worries into your soppy diaper so we can fill your mind with new good thoughts!”  
Cinder’s words were making more and more sense as Nora fast approached her release. When her stomach clenched and her rectum twitched to signal that it was time she only had one thought screaming from the rational part of her. “Please no, I don’t want to be stuck as a baby again!”  
Too bad for Nora that her messing herself was inevitable. Her body aggressively forced an outpouring of filthy gunk into her padding. The already soggy diaper had already started to swell due to her wetting, but the slurry of muddy mess quickly filled the space between the yellowed padding and her rump. Shamelessly the brunette unleashed bouts of flatulence in between waves of her own excrement, bulging out the mounded core of her nappy further and further.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The messy raider stood up, her bouncing having achieved its purpose, and watched as Nora swallowed mush on one end only to produce it from the other. "She looks so cute regressing like that!" Cinder said, watching the brunette's eyes go completely vacant as she was awash in the mentally programmed feelings of such a large release. She also enjoyed the crotch of Nora’s diaper gradually creeping across the metal grated floor. To her, the sight was intensely satisfying, especially when she saw the locking snap crotch of the “officer’s” onesie strain to contain the bloated plastic underwear.  
“See? It’s just so much easier to let it go. Don’t you agree?” Cinder asked.  
Nora could no longer answer and instead just cooed in response to Cinder’s friendly words.  
The ex-raider decided to take it a step further, dropping back down onto the messy playmate. However, instead of centering on Nora’s stomach like before, she was targeting her rapidly distending nappy. With a soft grunt, Cinder landed perfectly with her own packed padded posterior condensed against her playmate’s. Even with just that little bit of contact, she let out a moan. Her weight and position applied the perfect friction to push each baby’s own messy diaper into their already overly stimulated groins. She could feel every crinkly shift, especially how the soiled padding conformed around their bottoms perfectly, creating a naughty imprint with each buck of the hips.  
Nora screamed behind her gag upon feeling the added buzz of delight run through her body caused by Cinder’s rhythmed humping. She could only push back in response as the redhead assaulted the plastic shell of her diaper, all while swallowing the unending gunk and filling her pamper.  
After Cinder had brought both of them to multiple screaming orgasms she pushed herself off of the now helplessly panting girl who struggled to swallow her food in between deep inhalations through her nostrils.  
“I think she’s ready for the next step!” Cinder said cheerfully as she finally switched off the feeding gag’s flow of hyper oats.  
However, Nora wasn’t done pushing and her inflated stomach still had a ways to go before she completely emptied herself.  
Cinder noticed that her expression was completely blank and figured that at this point her “playmate” had fainted from overstimulation. She crossed the room back to the waiting power armor and stepped in. With the suit’s nuclear-powered strength Cinder easily lifted the still messing Nora and placed her back in the crib. She was careful when removing the feeder gag, returning it to its spot on the wall.  
“Alrighty!” Cinder exclaimed. “Just one more thing before sleepies for NorNor.” From another panel, she pulled a device out and shifted it in her hands, remembering well when the nice scientists stuck it on her head and played the swirly images. They reminded her so much of the Vault.  
The rectangular device lit up as the screens inside activated. Cinder was quick to pull all three straps over Nora’s head after making sure the soft foam face guards rested comfortably around her eyes and the headphones completely engulfed her ears. The headset was already doing its job, the hypnotic scenes filling Nora’s now empty mind with subliminal suggestions and subconscious triggers.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Even in her regressed state, Nora had somewhat of an idea of what was happening to her. She knew that the nice red-haired lady made her feel good and that for the first time in a while she actually had a full stomach. When the strange-looking mask slipped over her eyes she didn’t fight; she had neither the will nor the way to do so anymore. Nora's body was using the last of its strength to fill her diaper, and she was perfectly content that way. Her glazed eyes refocused on the glowing screen that consumed her vision and she began to understand the old test card image in her vision.  
The card flicked away, changing to a countdown before switching again to show what she vaguely remembered as Vault Baby. In the Vault, the AI had looked like the female variant of the Vault-Tec mascot except in a onesie, diapered, and highly sexualized.  
Now the character was still wearing a onesie though it matched the officer uniform that The Enclave’s new officer babies wore, and she had a much sterner look. The program offered no words of encouragement as the low buzzing of the hypnotizing program filled her ears. Within seconds images started to flash across the embedded screen.  
Flashing scenes of Nora and Cinder filling their pants and a vocalization reinforcing those behaviors played in tandem, working to enhance the pleasurable aspects of Nora’s accidents that she’d learned in the vault. With that the screen showed its little Enclave mascot again, now saluting, who winked at Nora and crouched down. “You will listen to your commanding officer.”  
Nora repeated the phrase back, "I will listen to my commanding officer." watching as the mascot winked.  
“Listening to your CO will provide you with rewards, Listening to your CO means being allowed to wet yourself. Listening to your CO means being allowed to mess yourself. Listening to Your CO means being allowed to cum in your fudgy Huggies.”  
Nora felt herself getting hot and bothered again, her overactive libido kicking back into gear as the mascot acted out each action before her, a hypnotic swirl engraving the audio’s ideas into Nora’s mind with each iteration.  
Other concepts, more technical in nature, were also worked into the blank baby’s brain. Things like weapon handling, power armor operation, and two-person military maneuvers filled the spaces not occupied with naughty or babyish thoughts in the back of her brain.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Back above her Cinder smiled, listening to her new (also old) nursery mate repeating her reprogramming. She re-exited her power armor, entering her own crib to rest for the night.  
Without prompting, the empty metal shell of her armor started to move behind her, reactivating the constraining force fields on the wall. The bodiless suit turned to Cinder, who smiled even in her confined state.  
“Is there anything else Cinder?” it asked in a digitized voice, "It seems like you could require a change.”  
The redhead shook her head in the negative vigorously. “There’s still room, besides I need to pee anyway."  
The machine-driven armor did its best approximation of a nod and locked her in her own headset before leaving the room. A hypnotic regiment meant just for her began filling her head, reinforcing the ideas she’d been taught since her arrival here.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The enclave scientists who’d discovered Cinder had determined that this was up being a necessary step to her bedtime each night.  
Her natural hypnotic resistances and her brain’s ability to heal itself from reprogramming meant that any hypnosis they applied would need to be re-applied consistently or she’d become resistant to their orders. This was, however, the exact reason these two worked as the perfect soldiers. Their brains could be made blank slates to receive orders and carry out actions. The trade-off was the burnt in messages from Vault 848 and the babyish tendencies that the scientists couldn’t erase.  
A group of such scientists watched the pair’s interaction through the one-way glass that looked into the nursery. Some were disgusted by the vulgar display between the two, others were simply astonished and recorded data as thoroughly as they could, and in the corner one wondered exactly how she could try the program for herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Upon waking up Nora attempted to shift, only to find that she was unable to. This time she recognized the suspended animation of her crib and wasn't afraid of it. In fact, the rhythmic humming was somewhat calming.  
She wasn’t sure where the headset that flashed pretty pictures had gone, but she wished for it back almost immediately, wanting another dose of whatever good feelings it offered. There was another issue though which made Nora’s nose crinkle as she noticed it. Her senses were one by one rousing from their dormant state, leaving her painfully aware of the smell within the cylindrical field. The lower part of her body was completely encased by her own mess, and the shell of her bloated diaper pressed up against the entire lower circumference of the energy tube. Her nappy had completely engulfed her legs making it look like her entire lower body was inside of a garbage bag filled with Instamash.  
Upon looking down Nora also noticed that her stomach was visibly pudgier, like the food she’d been force-fed had caused her to maintain some of the bloat from before. Now, through the material of her onesie, she could see that small love handles had formed on her previously flat stomach. A quick head turn revealed it wasn’t just her stomach that'd gotten thicker–her upper arms and breasts also noticeably jiggled more. If she could see beyond the squelching plastic she was sure she'd see that her thighs and butt would have similar additions in mass.  
“Whoops,” she thought, “Guess all that weight I lost in the wasteland just got added back on!” “Uh oh, I’m very stinky…” Nora said, not even finding the sentence odd as it left her mouth. Instead, she just accepted it as her reality. She woke up in a messy diaper, and surely someone above her would do something about it.  
She was right and she didn’t have to wait long before the forcefield deactivated, causing her to fall back into the mattress with an audible squish. Turning her head, she caught sight of the same power armor from the previous day, its red view lenses staring down at her from the force field controls.  
“Cinder?” Nora asked tentatively, unsure whether or not to trust the menacing metal face glaring at her.  
The lively voice that fed through the speakers soothed her instantly. “Yep!” the raider responded from within.  
With her fears alleviated Nora allowed her fellow baby to lift and carry her to the changing table nearby. The massive diaper sagged heavily off of Nora who struggled to support the full weight of her mess lest she slip from the Raider’s arms and down onto the floor.  
There was a feeling of relief when the leather mat of the changing table pressed against her padding. Even more so when it shifted the padding’s contents against her already tingling clit. She wasn’t allowed much time to enjoy the bean bag chair sized mound of mush however as Cinder exited her armor and started changing Nora immediately.  
“Noo~” Nora whined, attempting to hump against the open-air once the diaper was removed and her bottom was thoroughly cleaned.  
Cinder laughed in her suit while standing above the oversexed vault dweller. “Awww,” she fawned, pinching Nora’s tummy, “What’s wrong, you didn’t get enough last night?” she asked.  
Nora responded by shaking her head no.  
“Well,” Cinder said, prodding her friend’s new chubby belly in between soft massage strokes of the lotion on her hands, “It looks like you got plenty last night. Looking pretty pudgy there Baby NorNor.”  
Nora blushed and squirmed on the table: the redhead was certainly right, she’d very quickly put on a few pounds due to the calorie-dense hyper oats and something about it was extremely… arousing to her. She felt good as a chubby diaper dependent baby and even wanted another round of the filling food to add more.  
“Well,” she retorted, “it’s not like you’re any better. Look at those thick thighs and that bubble butt!” Nora reached out and pinched Cinder’s chubby thighs which caused her to throw a hand down to the crotch of her padding and give it a few shameless rubs.  
“I know!” she said, sucking in air as exhilaration ran through her body. “Isn’t it exciting?”  
Once Nora was fully changed into a fresh diaper, the redhead led her out of the nursery for the first time since she’d arrived. The diapered pair walked hand in hand through the door that led into a long hallway and at the end was a very open dome-shaped room. In the center stood a suit of power armor identical to Cinder’s.  
“What’s this?” Nora asked, approaching the suit.  
“It’s yours.” she responded, “Why don’t you try it on?”  
The brunette wasn’t sure what to think as she waddled towards the shiny suit of protective armor. When she laid her hands on it though it felt right. Turning the valve to open the back felt like the most natural thing in the world, as did stepping into it. Once inside the armor the brunette’s form was enveloped comfortably, bulky padding included, locking her in and powering on.  
It was dark in the suit at first, but once Nora's figure registered in the machine it started to light up, and she saw the world through the helmet’s red viewfinders for the first time. She was delighted to see that the little enclave girl mascot from before smiled back at her and waved hello.  
“Hii!” Nora said waving to nobody in particular. A few exploratory steps in the armor was all it took for her to feel like she had a good handle on the system.  
“This is great Cinder,” she exclaimed to the raider girl behind her, “but I still don’t get why I need it.”  
Cinder however didn’t respond. Instead the little mascot wagged her finger and spoke directly into Nora’s helmet, her soothing voice filling the metal space. “It’s here to protect and lead you, you’re the perfect soldier after all!”  
The same swirl of hypnotic imagery Nora was shown earlier flashed on her heads-up display, giving her brain a spiking jolt to move her body. Without warning, she ducked into a perfectly executed combat roll. Before she realized what'd happened she was standing again.  
Cinder smiled as she watched the display then finally started to give some much-needed explanations. “Our special baby brains make us perfect to receive orders via hypnosis. At least, that’s what the nice scientist lady told me. Anyway they want us to help them make the wasteland better and this is how we help!”  
Nora seemed a little skeptical still: she’d never heard of the enclave in the commonwealth, and if they really wanted to help wouldn’t they be a bigger presence out here? She wanted to voice those concerns to her partner, but when she tried to only a garbled string of babble left her mouth, she was unable to vocalize such concepts. Luckily Cinder seemed to get the gist and walked towards Nora, wrapping her arms around the armored carapace she now wore.  
“Don’t worry NorNor, it’s all for everyone’s good–why else would the suit reward us for doing what it asks? We must be doing good things to earn rewards."  
"Rewards?" Nora asked, curious by what her compatriot meant.  
"The suit does special stuff when they like what we do, it makes us better fighters too. Why don’t we take it out and test it?”  
Nora nodded, interested to see just what Cinder meant by rewards, so the pair exited the bunker together.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nora had no idea how long she’d been standing at the entrance to the vault reminiscing on the past, but when she came to Cinder was staring at her quietly and the little AI on her H.U.D. tapped her foot in impatience.  
“We have a mission to do soldier, please continue towards the objective.” the AI said.  
Nora blushed and nodded, moving to step past the metal hatch towards the old vault. “Sorry Mommy.” she said bashfully, causing Cinder to snicker beside her as they walked.  
It’d been a small joke for the enclave scientists to name the AI that controlled the suits of power armor MOTHER, but given the babyish nature of their subjects, it made sense to them. They didn't expect the girls to take it to heart and began calling her Mommy upon learning her name.  
As the pair moved through the wasteland the AI assured them that they were nearing their destination and sure enough a large building came into view around the bend, a welcome visual respite from the flat scenery of desolation all around.  
“Oh oh oh,” Cinder called, jumping in the air excitedly, “is that it?”  
"Affirmative," responded the AI.  
“Sooo,” Nora asked cautiously, “do we get a reward?”  
The suit responded with a targeted shocking jolt on her butt, causing Nora to yelp in response.  
“All you did was walk,” MOTHER said, “mission progress earns rewards. Good girl’s do not ask for rewards, do they Nora?”  
Cinder snickered again, trailing close behind. “They don't, do they Nora?” she teased, earning her a shock of her own.  
“Forward march you two, be good girls for MOTHER.”  
They obeyed the AI’s orders and entered the front lobby of the building lest they earn another “swat” on the rump for misbehavior. Once inside, light could be seen streaming through the dusty windows of the building, illuminating the built-in round secretary’s desk in the front lobby.  
“Syn-the-tek… tech, tech, tech.” Nora tried to read the words in front of her on the wall of the office only to find the second word much too long to comprehend without a hypnotic jolt to reteach her the knowledge of ABC’s she’d long pushed into her diaper.  
“Synthe-Tek Technologies” Mother said, saving all three the pain of Nora trying to read the sign. “Remember what we’re here for girls, please focus.”  
“Right,” Cinder said, leveling her rifle.  
Nora did the same as the faint swirl of hypnosis fed her brain the information it needed to continue functioning in combat mode.  
Almost immediately the pair encountered their first enemy and dropped it with a few controlled squeezes of their plasma rifle’s triggers. They moved forward and examined it cautiously, trying to learn about what they'd be facing here. It looked like a person except with a white plasticy shell and mechanical eyes. The robotic components through the burning laser holes continued to spark and twitch.  
“They-” Nora started in amazement,  
“-look a lot like the Nannies in the vault!” Cinder finished.  
The AI congratulated them on their observation and in the helmet of each suit a small tube pushed apart the girls’ lips. This not only gave them something to suck on as they moved through the compound but also rewarded them with a mouthful of chemically soaked hyper oats.  
Each time they felled one of the Synths walking around the massive technology lab, another bit of the food was deposited directly into their mouths, a reward for work well done in clearing the building. This jolted the little buzzing sensations in each girl's brain as their tummies filled and roiled. Nora personally loved the feeling of getting fuller in her suit. It not only meant that she’d get to make her diaper all squishy and messy, but also that she was also gaining weight in the process.  
Her and Cinder had made a game of it in the nursery. Watching how they filled out after feedings, all the while pinching and teasing their new chubbier bodies. Just the concept of mommy making them chubby babies with each pump of gunk made her incredibly horny, and she wished that some of the suit’s other features would hurry up and activate so she could enjoy herself.  
There were moments of distraction as the pair fought their way through the Synths. From Cinder, Nora could hear the pleasurable grunts of her forcing a load into her pampers followed by the panting from riding a near orgasmic high.  
In those moments the girls knew Mommy would take over their suits and keep them safe so they could focus on doing what naughty babies like them did. The AI could only do this for a few moments before seizing up due to a lack of processing power, but it bought both girls enough time to cool down so the hypnosis could continue driving them toward their goal. Nora fired into another Synth, watching it drop and eagerly lapping up her tasty reward.  
Hearing Cinder moan as she messed caused her such joy, and she wanted so bad to join her in the pleasurable release that led to her being a stinky baby, so much so that she felt a warmth pool around her crotch. The brunette was peeing herself in excitement, which itself left her tingling all over. Still, it wasn't enough, and she wished her expanding stomach would hurry up and empty itself. She even did her best to push but to no avail. Her stomach simply kept filling as the pair fought.  
About halfway to their goal Nora started moaning and complained to the AI of her suit that her “tummy hurt.” MOTHER seemed concerned by this and responded by activating another one of the power armor’s built-in systems.  
A metallic tube snaked its way around her hip, slipping through the extremely tight leak guard around her leg and into the soggy diaper cradling Nora's bottom. Over time the brunette had become intimately familiar with this system. Her not being able to release had occasionally been a problem and Mommy knew exactly how to deal with it.  
The cold thing ran across her now very plump rump, causing Nora to let out a giggle and squirm a little before it slipped between her cheeks and inside of her. As blasts of lasers burned the air above her head Nora yelped again, not from a shocking spanking but rather because of the enema nozzle that’d taken up residence inside her. The cold water that followed elicited another sound, a moan of pleasure, as a jolt of liquid started to fill her bowels and flow into her body.  
Outside the suit, the battle raged on with Synths taking turns peaking out and firing from behind a door frame. Nora and Cinder did the same in between their elicit padded activities. Each looking over to check on their partner before firing.  
Nora, during one of her checks for Cinder, heard the noticeable buzzing coming from her armor. “She’s already there?” Nora thought, recognizing it as one of her favorite things their armor did. “Mommy?” she asked, turning to fire another shot at the pinned enemies blocking their goal, “Why don’t I get the buzzies yet?”  
On her HUD the visual of the AI wagged a finger and chastised her. “The vibration function is for girls who fill their diaper,” it explained, “you have still not excreted and thus do not have access to this feature.”  
Nora sighed feeling her tummy expand to the cold edge of her armor, pressing against the interior. “I wanna go though…” she thought wistfully.  
With almost perfect timing the flow of water stopped and the metal segmented nozzle pulled out of her, leaving her weak sphincter twitching. Almost instantly Nora’s body reacted and she pushed the watery load into her padding, which drooped several inches within a second, propelled by the force of her accident.  
“OOOOHHHH” she called losing herself in the act and allowing MOTHER to take over the suit's motions so she could twitch and rock. Meanwhile, the watery mess turned more solid, becoming a hard log that forced her hole wide as it coiled in the seat of her already soggy diaper.  
In the time since they’d entered the building, Cinder had messed three times, earning many encouraging rewards of hypnosis, food, and pleasurable vibrations from her suits AI. Nora’s held back mess, however, was almost twice the amount of mushy matter compared to Cinders three. She was instantly shot into a state of complete trembling orgasmic regression, leaving her to babble incoherently after collapsing to the ground.  
The redhead recognized this quickly and covered for her teammate while the AI pushed her to get up, hypnotizing her back into a state of combat effectiveness.  
Once back in action the brunette was panting heavily and could feel the weight of her padding resting against the expanded crotch of her armor, unable to droop any further down. Laboriously she took a step forward, shoulder mounting her gun before looking down the sights of her rifle and firing. Another enemy dropped and she'd earned herself the ultimate reward. Hydraulic struts in her armor’s crotch area would vibrate at high speeds, jostling her mushy padding all around her and stimulating her hypersensitive groin. Nora came again but her suit remained rigid and the hypnosis program worked to override the pleasurable responses running through her body to keep her fighting.  
"Ooohhh it’s so good.” she moaned, pressing further in hopes of greater reward from the suit’s systems.  
Before they knew it the pair had almost completely cleared out the compound and descended upon the workshop in the back. Each was now in a cycle of constantly being fed and continuously filling their diapers. This kept them in a horribly wonderful blissful state that neither could peak nor falter from. Their minds wanted to let go and regress from vault 848’s hypnosis, to leave them as babbling, mush-tushed babies. However, the enclave hypnosis now blared constantly to maintain its hold on the pair and make sure they completed the mission before falling into the full pleasure of complete brain drain.  
Nora was almost there though, her massive enema mess having left her depleted of the ability to rationally speak, solely driven forward by the AI on her screen’s persistence. When the pair pushed through the back workshop’s doors Cinder wasn’t much better: her movements had become rigid and sporadic, almost like a malfunctioning machine.  
In the back of a dimly lit room there were parts that looked like the bits of synth that each girl had blown off of the building’s defenders except bigger. With what little focus each had, they scanned the room until the lights of their helmets landed on a collapsed synth in the corner, much larger than the ones they’d seen before. There was also that Synthetic plastic-like hair too…  
“It looks, ugh, like ahhh,” Cinder started, moaning inappropriately in between words.  
“It’s like oooh, Synthia!” Nora moaned excitedly, bucking her hips with what little control she had to apply that little extra friction in her diaper.  
The machine in front of them was, in fact, the perfect replica of the Nannies that’d cared for the pair in Vault 848. The AI driving them registered the target in its view and scanned the floors of the building to confirm it’d been completely emptied. Once it confirmed these two things MOTHER released the hypnotic safeguards on the girls, allowing them to drop to their knees.  
Inside each girl’s helmet their eyes rolled back and their mouths dropped open into vigorous panting, the consecutive shockwaves of their orgasms blasting them into an empty brained release.  
“Good job girls!” MOTHER said, releasing every safeguard in the suits of armor. She allowed the girls to suckle as much food as they wished while their plastic-backed incontinence wear vibrated around their most sensitive parts, leaving them completely locked in heightening pleasure. “Now you two be good.” the AI said. “Soon the real soldiers will be here to come and collect you two and the prize you’d captured.”  
Her encouragement fell on deaf ears as both Nora and Cinder babbled uselessly in their suits, completely exhausted from the intense stimulation that they were each receiving.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Upon waking up back in the Nursery, Nora turned over on the comfortable mattress, annoyed by the neon lights on the wall. “Ngggh, no, it can’t be time to wake up yet." she groaned, the shifting of her heavy padding barely moving with her as she turned over causing her to cringe a little. There was a moment of realization at just how much she’d filled it.

Looking down at the nappy she was amazed at how far its plastic shell descended and stretched to accommodate the mess she’d made now that she was out of the power armor. It stretched all the way down to her ankles and had ballooned to a full two feet from where the bottom of the mattress was to the top of the mounded padding of the crotch. Nora attempted to pull herself up, noting the incredible weight of her stinky mess and how little movement it afforded her. “H-How did I do this?” she asked herself, “I’ve never seen my diaper get this big.”  
“Amazing isn’t it?” Cinder asked, drawing Nora’s attention from the crib next to hers.  
The ex-raider was wearing an equally messy diaper, and just propped herself up against her arms, not even trying to pull along the amazingly resilient padding. Besides the diaper, Nora noticed a few other things. For one Cinder wasn’t waking up in a forcefield with a hypno headset attached to her face. For that matter neither was she. Not only that but she didn’t feel overly inclined to follow orders or fill her diaper for the pleasure of the experience, she felt like herself! Cinder too seemed different with a hardened frown and a gruff attitude that Nora had never seen from her before.  
“Wha-What happened?” Nora asked.  
Cinder laughed, shaking her head. “Well, we ended up in a Vault that turned us into pants fillers then-”  
“No not that–I remember all of that–but rather, what’s going on now? Why are we normal?” Nora’s question seemed a little loaded, especially since she felt her bladder release without prompting in the middle of her question and the tingle that followed it.  
“Oh, I didn’t think you’d have any memory after that.” Cinder said. “How much do you remember?”  
Nora recounted the enclave taking her in, Cinder’s successful hypnotic indoctrination of her, and the several missions they’d been on. Her recollection became foggy at the memory tech building where they’d found the nanny synth prototype for their new masters.  
“Yeah,” Cinder confirmed, “That was at least a week ago, I came too like three days ago,”  
"A week!?” Nora shouted, amazed that she’d been completely regressed for so long.  
“Yep, heard one of the scientists say the whole thing was a complete success as they checked on us. I guess our minds completely overloaded on pleasure from all that stimulation and hypnosis so we had to take a little time to reset. Still can’t stop myself from shitting my pants though, and the little bits of the vaults programming are buried pretty deep too. I still get all them good feelings, just a little gentler than before.”  
Nora was amazed at what she was hearing. The Enclave had been foolish enough to leave the pair alone for so long that their minds could reset. Plus some of the regressing programming from the vault had weakened too. That meant that Nora's mind was back up and running, so she was just as clever as before and together she and Cinder could escape from here to be free together.  
"If we could just get out of these diapers we could get out of here!” Nora exclaimed and the raider girl shook her head.  
“Not likely, even if we could reach the crotch of the onesie at four feet away from your waist you can’t even begin to undo that lock to get free. Sorry cutie, we’re stuck.  
The brunette blushed a little, bashful that Cinder had chosen to call her cutie. For whatever reason, she felt not only a kinship with the girl but also a romantic attachment. Apparently in their time together some sort of love had bloomed in Nora’s mind. She tried to ignore that for the time being and focused on what might be her one chance to escape. Unfortunately nothing came to mind in the brief few minutes she had before the sliding door of the nursery slid open.  
“Great,” Cinder moaned, more scientists. She turned to Nora and whispered a little piece of advice. “If you pretend to be baby brained they might not hypno us again for a bit so you can actually plan an escape."  
Nora nodded and went limp in the crib putting on her goofiest, happy face.  
What walked through was not the white suits and orange dome helmeted scientists. Instead it was something with pale white skin that resembled resin or plastic…  
The massive figure had to duck under the door as it wasn’t built to allow its substantial height through, but it entered the nursery without much trouble, its boots clanking against the metal floor. At ten-foot-tall this was obviously one of the synthetic nannies from Vault 848 but it looked distinctly different from the ones each girl remembered seeing. It wore the same leotard-like officer uniform as the MOTHER AI’s digital self and its hair was even a facsimile of a bun under the dark grey officer cap.  
“Oh, shit-” Cinder said, dropping the facade of being a mush brained diaper filler almost immediately.  
“Now now,” the synth said, descending upon Cinder’s crib when she realized that the ex-raider was almost completely lucid, “is that potty mouth any way to address MOTHER?”  
Nora herself held back a gasp as she watched the massive nanny pick up Cinder despite the weight of her diaper and herself. “It’s… the AI!” Nora realized, doing her best to remain calm.  
Still, over the mounded padding of her messy diaper, she watched the MOTHER synth lift a struggling Cinder. The redhead reacted by throwing a slew of profanities and weak fists at her.  
There was a slight humming as they stared at each other's eyes and then the ex-raider went slack, giggling a little as the nanny carried her to the changing table.  
The brunette watched intently from her crib and caught a glimpse of the red and black spirals in MOTHER’s eyes. Even just a second of that targeted hypnosis caused her to regress a little, sticking her thumb in her mouth in search of comfort. Nora looked for a way out while Cinder was changed.  
While she lay on the changing tables mat the defiant girl was cooing about being stinky and how good “Mommy’s” touch felt. Her tune had completely changed in a heartbeat, but even then MOTHER kept an almost aggressive eye contact with her, re-melting her brain to fit the enclave’s purpose.  
When the giant synth was finished she set the freshly diapered raider on the floor, passing by Nora in the crib. She couldn't help herself and followed the synth with her eyes as she passed overhead.  
MOTHER pulled not one but two feeding tubes from the walls and looked down at Nora with a sinister smile. The brunette jolted in her crib, praying that the synth didn’t realize she too was lucid.  
“Don’t worry little one,” she said, “I will change you and get you your lunch next so you can play with your little lover.” Her tone sounded so much more human and menacing to Nora, especially with the way she narrowed her eyes and smiled. “  
Oh god,” Nora thought, suckling her thumb harder than before. “She knows!”  
Once Cinder was fully strapped in and happily gulping down her lunch of stomach-filling hyper oats MOTHER returned to Nora's crib as she was next for "treatment".  
“Are you ready little one?” she asked, bringing her arms underneath the brunettes and gripping her torso. A quick heft was all it took for her new larger body to lift Nora from the crib and hold her out, much like one would do to a stinky baby. “That’s quite a full diaper you have there.” the synth exclaimed.  
Nora popped her thumb out of her mouth, turning red with embarrassment at the state of her diaper for the first time in a while. “I AM NOT!” she yelled kicking and flailing as best she could.  
It was too bad that the extremely messy state of her diaper impeded the rotation of her legs greatly. Nora found with how far apart they were spread she had very little strength behind the strikes that managed to connect.  
“It seems you are rather fussy,” MOTHER said, moving away from the crib and towards the changing table. She locked eyes with Nora for just a second but that was all she needed. The synthetic yellow eyes changed to the same hypnotic black and red spiral from the power armor and Nora was once again subject to her brain beginning to regress as MOTHER laid her down. The robotic caretaker was quick to change her into a new plush nappy.  
Meanwhile, Nora's mind began to only comprehend simpler and simpler thoughts till she became the self that wanted to wear power armor and get rewards from Mommy. She cooed happily as the Synth above her powdered her waist with the nice smelling stuff from the bottle and pulled up the front of a nice and clean soft, crinkly diaper.  
“This nursery is great!” she thought to herself, the spiral twisting her thoughts, “I can eat and be a chunky baby and mush myself with the other diapered cutie, why did I ever want to leave?”  
Once changed, the MOTHER synth placed her on the floor next to Cinder, strapping the feeding tube into her mouth and smiling at the pair of regressed girls in front of her. “You girls be good and MOTHER will be back soon.”  
In response the girls gave a muffled “Bye mommy.” together before turning their attention back to the lunches pumping directly into their stomachs. Each made a halfhearted attempt to play with the toys on the floor around them before Cinder’s eyes went wide in surprise. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees, uncontrollably letting loose a barrage of flatulence into her padding before the back rapidly tented out and drooped with the heavy weight of her first mess.  
Nora watched on excitedly, bouncing eagerly as her “playmate” finished pushing the heavy load into her nappy. She then pushed Cinder over onto her back, eliciting an exclamation of surprise through her gag. The brunette wasted no time and positioned herself on top of Cinder, centering the thick absorbent core of her nappy directly over the redhead's freshly heated padding. There was a still moment between the two before Nora drove her hips forward. She started rhythmically humped away at the squelchy mess of the redhead’s diaper, eliciting several moans from the both of them. Meanwhile her stomach, filled and gurgling, signaled the incoming impact she was about to make in her own diaper.  
“We eat and get chubby and fill our diapers like good babies.” Nora thought, entirely driven by her now extremely horny regressed brain.  
All she could think about was the wonderful feelings caused by these things, the ways the hypnosis had been designed to make her horny. She pushed against Cinder’s diaper and her stomach gave way, causing her own clean padding to balloon out rapidly behind her while she felt her partner’s padding do the same again, both girls shouting in ecstasy as their bodies spasmed.  
Nora rolled over onto the floor and hummed happily, her brain once again empty from dumping all of her intelligence into the back of her diaper, just like the cute redhead next to her. The pair continued to swallow their goopy meal, allowing their stomachs to refill so they could go again and again. As many times as Mommy would allow before the next mission.

You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
